jinnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinn of Sulaiman
According to traditions, the jinn stood behind the learned humans in Solomon's court, who in turn, sat behind the prophets. The jinn remained in the service of Solomon, who had placed them in bondage, and had ordered them to perform a number of tasks. "And before Solomon were marshaled his hosts,- of jinn and men and birds, and they were all kept in order and ranks." (Qur'an 27:17) The Qur'an relates that Solomon died while he was leaning on his staff. As he remained upright, propped on his staff, the jinn thought he was still alive and supervising them, so they continued to work. They realized the truth only when Allah sent a creature to crawl out of the ground and gnaw at Solomon's staff until his body collapsed. The Qurʾan then comments that if they had known the unseen, they would not have stayed in the humiliating torment of being enslaved. "Then, when We decreed (Solomon's) death, nothing showed them his death except a little worm of the earth, which kept (slowly) gnawing away at his staff: so when he fell down, the jinn saw plainly that if they had known the unseen, they would not have tarried in the humiliating penalty (of their task)." (Qur'an 34:14) According to Ibn an-Nadim in his book Kitab al-Fihrist (كتاب الفهرست), the jinn assert that Solomon son of David, for whom may there be peace, sat in audience and summoned the chief of the jinn and the shayatin, whose name was Fuqtus, to review them. So Fuqtus taught him to know the name of each jinni, one by one, and also its influence over the sons of Adam. Then he Solomon imposed upon them a contract and a pledge. After he had adjured them by that pledge and they had complied, they departed. The pledges were in the name of Allah, Exalted, Mighty, and Magnified. The jinn were: Fuqtus (فقطس), ‘Mrd (عمرد), Kywan (كيوان), Shimr‘al (شمرعال), Firuz (فيروز), Mhaqal (مهاقال), Zaynab (زيزب or ذيزب), Syduk (سيدوك), Jndrb (جندرب), Siyyar (سيار), Zanbur (زنبور), al-Da’hs (الراحس), Kawkab (كوكب), Hamran (جندرب or حبذرب), Dahir (داهر), Qarun (قارون), Shidad (شداد), Sa‘sa‘ah (صعصعه), Baktan (بكتان), Harthamah (هرثمة), Takallum (بكلم), Furuq (فروخ), Hurmiz (هرمز), Hamhamah (همهمه), ‘Ayzar (عيزار), Mazahim (مزاحم), Murrah (مرة), Fatrah (فترة), al-Haym (الهيم), Arhbh (ارهبة), Khyth‘ (خيثع), Khyfth (خيفتة), Rayah (رياح), Zuhal (رحل or زحل), Zawba‘ah (زوبعع or ذويعة), Mhtukara (محتوكرا), Hayshab (هيشب), Tq‘ytan (طقيعطان or طقعيطان), Wqas (وقاص), Qdmnh (قدمنة), Mufarrish (مفرش), Ayra’il (ابرايل), Nizar (نزار), Shftil (شفطيل), Dywyd (ديويد or ديويذ), Ankara (انكرا), Khatufah (خطوفة), Tnkyush (ننكيوش), Misalqar (مسلقر), Qadim (قادم), Ashja‘ (اشجع), Nawdar (نودر), Tythamah (تيشامة), ‘Usar (عصار), Thu‘ban (ثعبان), Naman (نامان), Nmudrky (نمودركى), Tyabur (طبابور), Sahitun (ساهتون), ‘Udhafir (عذافر), Mirdas (مرداس), Shytub (شيطوب), Za‘rush (زعروش), Sakhr (صخر), al-‘Aramram (العرمرم), Khashram (خشرم), Shadhan (شاذان), al-Harith (الحرث), al-Hurth (الحويرث), ‘Udhrah (‘Adhirah) (عزره), and Faqruf (فقرون). The names of the seven whose offspring these (jinn) were: The first was Danhash (دنهش), the first day; then Shakhba (شاخبا), the second day; Marbaya (مربيا), the third day; ‘Abara (عبرا), the fourth day; Mismar (مسمار), the fifth day; Namudarki (نمودركى), the sixth day; Bakhtash (بخطش), the seventh day. The Kurds are said to be the descendants of Prophet Sulaiman’s jinn servants. These were sent to Europe to bring him five-hundred beautiful maidens, for the king's harem. However, when these had done so and returned to Palestine the king had already died. As such, the jinn settled in the mountains, married the women themselves, and their offspring came to be known as the Kurds. From the Misceláneo de Salomón #Mahmas (مهمس) #Munis (مونس) #Naqiq (نقيق) #Majid (مجد) #Jadhbah (جذبه) #'Aqel (عقل) #al-Ghul (الغول) #Sajiz (صاجز) #ar-Raw'ah (الروعة) #'Amdyan (عمديان) #Latush (لطوش) #ad-Dulat Wa Hiram as-Sebyan (الدلات و الصبيان) #al-Uq (الوق) #Danhash (دنهش) #Nazjush (نزجوش) #ad-Dabah (الدابة) #al-Musrif (المسرف) #Zoobaghah (زوبغة) #al-Haja (الحجا) #al-'Auiah (العويه) #'Abqar Dhat al-Asqam (عبقر ذات الاسقام) #az-Zubdah (الزبده) #al-Qooah (القوة) #as-Sisan (السيسان) #Qelnematah (قلنماته) #F'ajyan (فعجيان) #S'aih (صعيه) #ar-Ruah (الرواح) #al-Qarsa (القرصة) #Ruimnah (رويمنه) #al-Khnamen (الخنامن) #Habshahesh (حبشحش) #Lahif (لهيف) #Smahel (سمهل) #Beqasmin (بقسمين) #al-Jund'a (الجندع) #Talyaba (طليابا) #Sefir (سفر) #Hamudi (همودي) #an-Nefis (النفس) #Hurta (حورتا) #al-Rahiah (الراهية) #ad-Darban (الضربان) #al-Khataf (الخطاف) #al-Wiswas (الوسواس) #Yed Um Meldem (يد ام ملدم) #az-Zu'ah (الزوعة) #an-Nabah (النباح) #al-Mul'a (المولع) #al-Wiswas al-Akbar (الوسواس الاكبر) #al-Khanas al-Asghar (الخناس الاصغار) #al-Hamqa (الحمقا) #Hasen (حسن) #al-Masur (الماسور) #Balem (بلم) #Shakhya (شاخيا) #Bardun (بردون) #Bezid al-Majusi (بزيد المجوسي) #M'aruz (معروز) #al-Mliah an-Nafedha (المليه النافضة) #Marweya (مرويا) #al-Falija (الفالج) #al-Watheq (الواشق) #al-As'ari al-Yahudi (الاسعاري اليهودي) #Luq (لوق) #al-Marikh (المريخ) #'Amer Abu as-Shisfan Saheb al-Jebel (عامر ابو الشيصفان صاحب الجبل) #al-Hilyah az-Zaherah (الحلية الظاهرة) #Qodsa (قدسا) #Shrahi (شرهي) #Maghshaghas (مغشفغس) #'Ashara (عشرا) Imprisonment Prophet Sulaiman had the rebellious jinn locked up inside jars, bottles (Qamaqim al-Suleimaniyya), lamps, coffers, ect. Material being of brass. Legend has it that the ring of Prophet Sulaiman was brass-and-iron, the brass gave him command over the good jinn, while the silver over the bad jinn. During the time of Mūsā bin Nuṣayr, in the days of the Umayyads of Syria, a fishermen was dispatched to a lake around the Copper/Brass City who had brought up from its depths vessels made of copper soldered down and sealed. When one was broken open, a form, like that of a man but of gold and fully armed, came forth, and flew into the air crying out—"O Prophet of Allah, never will we do this again against thee!" On which, those who were present understood that Sulaiman—upon whom be peace—had imprisoned the jinn therein. *